SWORD
by DifferentKindOfAsian
Summary: After the war, everyone changed. More notably, the child of the Big Three. Percy felt broken and abandoned. Thalia pretty much anxious and paranoid. Nico felt unsettling and scared of something. All three were given a safe passage of life to live outside of camp but Fates always have something for them. More summary and infos inside!
1. 00: Summary

**Disclaimer**

PJO and HoO rightfully belongs to Rick Riordan and Avengers (or any relations) rightfully goes to Marvels. I don't own any of the characters. This is a work of fanfiction. In a sense, information will be altered and to fit into the plot of my story, the characters may or may not stray too much from their original.

**Rating**

Rated 'T'- Mild language and I'm always paranoid.

**Summary**

After the war, everyone changed. More notably, the child of the Big Three. Percy felt broken and abandoned. Thalia pretty much anxious and paranoid. Nico felt unsettling and scared of something. All three were given a safe passage of life to live outside of camp but Fates always have something for them.

Abigail Brand was in need of more skilled agents who can get work done. Not just any agents but a special one who can actually handle their kind of missions. Who? S.W.O.R.D. of course! A sub-division of S.H.I.E.L.D. -where they mostly handled extraterrestrial and otherworldly matter.

A secret S.H.I.E.L.D trial is approaching whereby many agents of different company who gets an invitation or recommendation will try out. Those who passed, will be outsourced to the different division of S.H.I.E.L.D. Abigail Brand however was told to invite some people by a mysterious handsome looking man whose smile could light up a room.

Who's the man and why would he recommend someone who is barely an adult? Abigail knew better that people are not always what they seemed but they're just kids. Still, Abigail wanted to know more and so, she set out to give these kids an invitation.

**Information**

So, I've only recently found out about S.H.I.E.L.D sub-division and so on. I never really read the comic so I'm basing my informations on whatever I could come up with. Don't hate me there, just enjoy the story. It won't be S.W.O.R.D. focus story as I don't know much about aliens. It's just interesting that they join S.W.O.R.D.

Also, I need help. Can someone tell me what age is Percy's at in _House of Hades_? Also the year it took. It would be a bonus if you could nail it down to the month. That would be a great help. I can only manage to know that Percy is 16 by the end of _The Last Olympian_ and can conclude that the year was 2010? -taking the informations that Percy was born in 1993 and he was twelve in the first series that put him in the year 2005.

Another thing is, I got this off from a website- The Battle of New York took place on May 4, 2012? Correct me if I'm wrong. Why am I asking this? I'm trying to stick as close as possible to the timeline of both if possible. So, review me your answer and/or thoughts about this story.


	2. 01: Crestfallen

_**A/N: Here's the first chapter! This used to be a PJO-HP story but I changed my mind and decided a crossover with Avengers instead! So if this chapter seems familiar, now you know! :) Enjoy the story and do leave a review regarding anything you want to know!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 01 - Crestfallen**_

**PERCY**

Darkness- as far as the eyes can see. Percy placed his hand right in the line of his sight. He could barely made out his hand. Out of the sudden, Percy heard a haunting laughter. Although it was soft, the sound was scattered throughout the dark place.

"Percy..." A voice behind him spoke.

Percy turned around. Even though it was hard to see, Percy knew who it was- Annabeth. Percy was holding on to her hand tightly. It felt cold, almost dead. _Survive_... Percy thought.

"Percy... I'm cold..." Annabeth said, her voice slightly trembling.

Percy pulled Annabeth closer to himself and hugged her. They walked for a little bit and found a corner. Fatigued overcame the couple as they slid and sat on the cold hard ground.

"It's okay, Wise Girl," Percy assured although his voice lacked the confirmation. "We'll get out of this place, together."

Both of them wanted to close their eyes. They did so, slowly but not for long before a thunderous bark echoed through the dark place, sounding not far from where they were.

"Percy. We need to move," Annabeth said, Percy sighed. "Come on, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth got up and pulled Percy up.

They both walked away quickly, slightly limping.

**PERCY**

"We should take a rest here, Annabeth." Percy huffed.

Annabeth just nodded in agreement and pulled Percy, almost dragging him. All Percy could think of was getting some much needed rest. He has been fighting nonstop all by himself with Annabeth helping out now and then. Percy never blame Annabeth for not fighting alongside with him. In fact, Percy himself strictly told Annabeth not to. Especially since Annabeth lost function of her left hand.

"Percy..." Annabeth trailed off. Percy knew all too well that Annabeth wanted to cry but held back. Percy smiled.

"It's okay, Wise Girl," Percy assured Annabeth. "I'll protect you." Percy had a determined look.

Annabeth smiled as tears started streaming down her face. "I know you will, Seaweed Brain."

As both of them sat down and leaning back against the cold, jagged wall, they scooted as near to each other and closed their eyes.

**PERCY**

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed.

Percy eyes shot opened as he quickly stood up. "Annabeth?" Percy looked around frantically. Percy saw Annabeth being taken by a Dracanae. Percy felt an adrenaline rush flowing through his entire body. As he started on making his moves, a pack of hellhounds circled him. _Tsk_. Pulling of a pen from his pocket, Percy uncapped it as it elongated to a three feet celestial bronze sword- _Anaklumos_ or Riptide.

Just like the name suggested from his weapon, adding his adrenaline rush, Percy moved skillfully taking on his opponents by surprise. Dodging incoming paws that could kill, his sword created a deadly arc as he swung it. Within a short period, all hellhounds was annihilated. Percy rushed toward the direction where Annabeth was taken. Suddenly, Percy felt heavy. He was moving to slow. Percy sounded different as he called out, shouting for Annabeth.

"Annabeth," Percy shouted. "Annabeth!" this time, Percy voice trailed off.

Percy eyes jerked opened as he sat up. "Annabeth?"

"Seaweed Brain, what's wrong?" a voice by his side was heard.

Percy turned to look. Sitting by his side, hands on his, was Annabeth. The moment Percy eyes laid on Annabeth, a sense of euphoria overcame him. It's like everything was bright. Percy sighed as he brought one hand to his head.

"Another nightmare?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded. "Tartarus."

"Hey... it's over. We're out, Percy. The war is over too. Remember?" Annabeth explained.

Percy took a long look at Annabeth. Percy remembered looking at everyone. No one was smiling even though they won. They lost too much in the war.

"Yeah... I remember." Percy managed to smile.

"Come back to bed." Annabeth motioned to Percy.

Both of them laid down and scooted nearer to each other. Their forehead touching each other. "Close your eyes, Percy." Annabeth said.

Percy smiled as he did what Annabeth told him. A few minutes pass when a knock was heard on the door. Percy groaned. Annabeth was heard laughing softly.

"Go get it, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth tapped Percy shoulder lightly.

"You go, please." Percy tried his best sulking expression.

"No way, mister. You go." came Annabeth stubborn reply. Percy notice the slight change in Annabeth voice but he didn't think much of it.

Percy got up involuntarily and shuffled his feet a loudly as he could towards the door. Percy heard Annabeth soft chuckles. Percy smiled as his rubbed his eyes. Upon opening the door, an emo looking kid greeted Percy sights.

"Nico, what's up." Percy said smiling at Nico who gave him a quizzical look.

"Percy... I heard you talking. Who's inside?" Nico asked strangely.

At this point, Percy smiled. "It's Annabeth. She's-" Percy stopped talking when he turned to look at his bed. Any warm sensation he felt earlier was gone. Everything felt dulled. Percy stared at his bed long enough before Nico said something that made sense of everything.

"Percy... what do mean by Annabeth?" Nico asked.

"Annabeth... she was just right over-" Percy pointed to the bed, feeling confused.

There was a silence until Nico said something that flipped a switch. "Percy. It has been three month. Others hardly sees you." Nico explained.

Percy looked at his younger cousin in disbelief. "Percy. Annabeth's gone." Nico said flat out.

Confusion rises within Percy. He couldn't think although something was prominent inside of him. Anger. Percy grabbed Nico by the collar. "Bullshit!" Percy spatted. "Don't mess around, Nico!" Percy slammed Nico back against the door frame.

Nico on the other hand was silent. "Percy... Annabeth is dead..." Nico said almost in a whispering tone as he looked away.

Percy hands were still gripping on Nico's clothing. "Look at me right in the eyes and tell me!" Percy hissed.

Nico did not dared to look at Percy. After a few moment of silence, aside from Percy's loud breathing, Nico sighed and quickly turned to face Percy. There was his usual glare but it disappeared so soon. For the first time, Percy saw a teary-eyed Nico.

Percy staggered back, fell to his knees as both of his hands hold the side of his head. "No..." Percy clutched his hair tightly as flashback shot through his head. "Annabeth..." Percy remembered. Annabeth on the altar. A deadly knife driven through her heart. She was the female demigod being sacrificed for the rise of Gaia.

"Percy..." Nico called out. Percy looked up. He was still confused. Percy saw Nico approaching him. A familiar tugged in his stomach was felt. Nico looked surprised and backed away a little.

"Get out... GET. OUT." Percy hissed as he stared hard on the floor. A door was heard closing.

"Annabeth..." a single tear rolled down Percy's face.

* * *

_**A/N: I would love some reviews, followers and favoriteer (is that a word?) ;P**_


	3. 02: Paranoia

_**Because I receive some awesome reviews, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! (Fixed some obvious mistakes)  
**_

_**Le Diablo Blanc2 : I did planned on putting them with Coulson but after finding out about S.W.O.R.D., I just have to put them in since they're pretty much 'mutants'. Of course, as I've mentioned, it won't be those kind of them-going-on-alien-mission kind of story. After all, it is a crossover with Avengers. I might add some others if opportunity present itself.**_

**elena everdeen jackson : Yes. For now. Percy is well... Percy. He'll be back to his goofy side soon enough :)**

_**GoldenDawn5598 : Your review really gave me a wide smile! Thanks and I'm glad you like it.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 02 - Paranoia**_

**THALIA**_  
_

"Sisters! Whatever happens, hold this line," Thalia shouted. "Archers! Stand by and fire at any approaching enemies!" The rest of the hunters nodded without questioning. Eyes deadly focused on the horizon, ready to make a move at the first sign of a monster appearing. Everyone was right on the war zone. Greeks, Romans, Hunters and even the Amazons was gathered. All ready although anxious to fight the common enemies. As single giant walked casually through the battlefield, Thalia focused her eyesight. A few seconds later, more emerged from behind. That was it. The sign. With a very large group of super-powered ADHD kids, the place burst into a chaotic situation with war cry of different octaves.

Percy was leading the Greeks. A whirlwind of water and air surrounded him. Reyna was lashing out orders to the Roman and her sister did the same for the Amazons. Thalia on the other hand was worried that Jason was missing. She didn't have the luxury though, to dwell on it as she began giving out orders to the Hunters. First contact was made. Thalia summoned a lightning to the ground near a group of hell hounds. Blue arcs branched out, roasting the hell hounds into crisps. It reminded Thalia of burnt marshmallows back when she had campfire with the Hunter. The weather was getting crazy and Thalia knew, it was her's and Percy's doing. Percy was fighting with a full purpose. Annabeth too was missing and she knew what was going on. Both Annabeth and Jason, they were the chosen sacrifices. What scares Thalia was the aura and eyes that Percy had. She prayed to never be the subject of those anger. She didn't want to admit it but Percy was downright scary. Staring into those eyes was like staring into the eyes of a bloodthirsty wolf- intimidating and a deep hunger for a kill. She had experienced that during the first couple days with the Hunters whereby they encountered some random pack of wolves.

**THALIA**

How long has it been? Thalia questioned herself. The Door was already closed. Still, many monster lingered around. It was almost the peak of the battle. Four giants on the field. Three were fighting and one was at the back, seemingly staying away from the battle and chanting or meditating some sorts. Percy and Nico teamed up with Poseidon to fight one giant. Reyna and Hylla fought alongside their mother, Bellona. The last fighting giant was against Phoebe and Thalia herself, along with Artemis. Hades and Thanatos were working together, trying to keep up with the death count on the battlefield and making sure no more surprising monsters appeared on the field. Dionysus and Demeter provided supports whenever they could. Hermes helped out Apollo's kids with medical attention. Apollo on the other hand was protecting the real Olympus alongside with the rest of the available gods.

All of the sudden, the biggest Giant stood up and roared in between laughter."It is time brethen!" Porphyrion said as he raised both of his hands._  
_

The ground shook violently. Everyone stopped and stared. On both of Porphyrion sides, big lumps of earth rose. Both Thalia and Percy were surprised. On each of the earth slab was Annabeth on the left and Jason on the right

"We shall begin the sacrifice!" Porphyrion roared as he looked straight at Percy._  
_

Thalia knew all too well what that meant. And she knew that even Percy, with his head full of kelp, did too. Both Thalia and Percy ran forward, shouting for their unconscious comrades._  
_

"Let the Earth be settled as the first blood of a female warrior sacrifice seeped upon the bed of Mother Earth." Porphyrion said as he gave the sign to a dracanae beside Annabeth._  
_

Thalia watched as the dracanae drove the knife towards Annabeth chest. Thalia dropped her spear and shield. She covered her mouth as she stared at the shocking event. Thalia blinked once. She didn't believe what had happened. Thalia blinked the second time and turned to look at Percy. Percy was on the ground, staring forward blankly. He looked as if his life-line had just been taken from him. In a way, Thalia figured, it might as well been._  
_

"Let the Earth rise as the first blood of a male warrior sacrifice seeped upon the bed of Mother Earth." Porphyrion gave the sign to an empousai beside Jason._  
_

Thalia wanted to save Jason but she couldn't move. Thalia blinked again, watching the knife slowly reaching Jason. _No... Jason? Don't disappear..._

**THALIA**

Thalia sat up, her eyes still close. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. As Thalia opened her eyes, she looked around and sighed again. She was in the tent. Her tent-mate, Phoebe was not around. Thalia got up and went outside. Sunlight hit her face. She looked away as she went on to the river, ignoring the other hunter calling out for her.

After washing her face, Thalia remembered her nightmare. She looked on to her reflection and started to cry softly. Thalia went to the waterfall where the sun shone strongly on the mist of water that crashed on the rock. A light rainbow was visible. Thalia took out a drachma and tossed it into the rainbow.

"Oh Iris, goddess of Rainbow. Show me Jason Grace, Camp Jupiter." as soon as Thalia said that, the mist went out of function. Thalia was confused.

Thalia wanted to try again but she didn't have any drachma on her now. Thalia sighed and grabbed her head, feeling dizzy and whatnot. As Thalia intention of wanting to try again was pestering her, she went back to her tent to get another drachma.

"Thalia?" a voice behind her slightly spooked her.

Thalia spun around upon recognizing the familiar voice. "Gods. Jason!" Thalia gasped. She covered her mouth as she cried softly. "I thought you were gone. I couldn't get through you with the IM." Thalia said in between her sobs.

"Hey. I'm okay, Thalia... I'm okay." Jason replied.

Thalia was on her knees, "I thought I was losing you. The knife... it was..." before Thalia could continue, Jason cut in.

"It didn't, Thalia. I'm alive. See?" Jason got up and pat his chest to make the point. "It's over. Most of us made it." Jason eyes was missing the twinkle upon remembering the war.

"Annabeth... she's..." Thalia looked up to Jason but her face changed when she saw Jason shaking his head. "Percy..."

"According to Nico, he's barely functioning," Jason sighed. "Speaking of Nico, he's probably getting you and Percy. From what I've heard, there's a special council meeting on Olympus for you three," Jason smiled. "Hopefully something good."

"Thanks," Thalia said. "Jason..." Thalia wanted to say something but she didn't know what exactly.

"What is Thals?." Jason voice was full of concern.

"How," Thalia asked looking at Jason "I saw the knife. It was going through your- "

"It didn't. You don't remember do you?" Thalia shook her head. "I'm sure they will explain to you." Jason assured her. "I'm going for a senate meeting. I'll see you soon?"

Thalia nodded. "Jason..."

"I'll keep myself alive, Thals" Jason grinned, knowing what was on Thalia mind. He got up and swiped the IM.

At the same point, the shadow began to dance and gathered to the same spot. A figure sprouted out and a boy walked casually.

"Hey, Thalia." The boy said as he cautiously looked around.

"Nico." Thalia greet back.

Nico sighed. "We have a meeting," Thalia nodded. "Before that, I need help. It's Percy."

Thalia grabbed Nico hand as they shadow traveled to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

_**A/N: That's it. Just a heads up. I'll try my best to update once per week. Excluding work, it's very difficult to find time to sit in front of my laptop and write down this story. I've pretty much have a clear idea about this story and hopefully, it won't end up being on hiatus as my other stories are. Feel free to suggest anything to me! Review!**_


	4. 03: Inconsolable

_**A/N: Here goes chapter 3! FYI, I fixed some obvious errors in the previous chapter. Anyway, not as much reviews as I expected. Do review fellow readers. I'm open to suggestions and criticisms (something I can agree or disagree on). As for ideas, I may or may not use it depending on the situation.**_

_** GoldenDawn5598 : Just a heads up, it might take some time before they joined up with the Avengers. They still have to go through the trial (I'll include some Avengers as guess star at the moment). Thanks for the awesome review again!**_

_**jamylynrogers : I'll be using that idea. Just not as specifically as you asked. Thanks!**_

_**KALLIK : Well, my limit can almost reach 2k words. So.. yeah..**_

* * *

_**On previous chapter...**_

_**Thalia had a dream about the war. It was a chaotic battle as she led the Hunters. Everyone witness the death of Annabeth Chase. As Thalia was about to see Jason Grace getting murdered, she woke up.**_

_**Thalia wanted to contact Jason but was having trouble in doing it. She started getting paranoid. Her worries was cleared when Jason contacted her instead. They had a brief chat about each other condition when Jason informed Thalia that there will be a special meeting for the daughter of big three. The meeting also include the other two children on big three namely, Percy and Nico.**_

_**The conversation conclude with Jason assuring Thalia that he will stay alive. Soon after, Nico shadow travelled to Thalia to take her to the meeting. However, Nico needed her help regarding the grief stricken Percy. Thalia agreed to help.**_

_**And now...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 03 - Inconsolable**_

**NICO**

For sure, the battle were reaching its climax. Nico looked around. One by one people and monster alike dropped dead. Fortunately, with the Door of Deaths closed off. The monster stayed dead. Nico was glad for that. However, the people, his friends and comrades, that was a different matter. As much as Nico would love to associate himself with the death scenes, he didn't like one bit of the feelings he had. It also does not help that the ringing sounds he has been hearing which never stopped- the sound of death.

"Watch out!" A voice grasped Nico's attention.

Nico snapped out and was in time to dodged what would be a fatal strike. A gigantic trident pierced the spot where Nico once stood. Nico turned to the voice. It was Percy. Nico sent an apologetic look and nodded a thanks.

"Dad!" Percy shouted to Poseidon who looked at Percy and nodded. "Nico! Here!" Nico avoided another strike and ran towards Percy.

"What's up?" Nico was breathing heavily.

"We don't have much time. Poseidon can only distract Polybotes for a moment. Here's my plan." Percy said seriously, also panting.

"Should I be worried?" Nico ask honestly.

"Maybe. It's the best I have so far though." Nico understood Percy's plan and they both splits to begin.

To say the least, it was a dangerous plan but it worked nonetheless. Poseidon and Percy delivered the final killing blow that put a stopped to Polybotes for the second time.

That was when the worst thing that could happened to Percy started. Annabeth and Jason was revealed. When the knife that drove through Annabeth happened. Percy lost a piece of his soul. Nico was silent. He wasn't exactly staring at anything. He was in daze. All he could hear was the ringing and it got so loud when he felt Annabeth soul went to the underworld. The ringing was reaching a deafening limit. Nico cupped both of his ears. "_Stop... make it stop, please..._"

**NICO**

"Nico. Do you hear me?" A weary sounded voice brought Nico back to reality.

Nico looked up. Watching him intently, eyes full of concern yet worrisome. Sitting in a wheelchair with blanket covering the fake legs, Nico squeezed his eyes once quickly. "I heard you, Chiron. I'll get them." Nico said as he turned to walk out the Big House. As he closed the door, he could hear Chiron sighed.

As soon as he reached to the bottom of the steps, Nico heard the one sound that sent shivers and goose bump all over his body. It was deafening to him and the pounding headache that follows just made everything seems joyful. Not. "_Hades!_" Nico grimaced at the uneasiness. "_Please stop..._" Nico silently prayed. After awhile; following a repetitive, steady and constant breathing. The sounds goes away. Nico however, was scared when it happened. He heard stories of war veterans coming back a different man. He came back, scared of death, or at least what seems to be the sound of _it._

**NICO**

Nico had errands to do. Fetch Percy. Shadow travel. Fetch Thalia. Shadow travel and finally attend meeting at Olympus. Who knows what was up with the gods. "_Better be good..._" Nico thought as he reached outside Poseidon's cabin. He approached the door and knocked. Now, Nico knew that Percy would most likely not respond when he knocked on the door. He will never shadow travel in without Percy's permission- not with the state Percy's in. What he didn't knew was that Percy would actually opened the door with a smile plastered on his face.

"Nico, what's up." Percy said almost sounding cheerful.

Nico was slightly surprised. He wanted to say _'who are you and what have you done with Percy?' _Instead, he resisted that comment. "Percy... I heard you talking. Who's inside?" Nico asked, curious.

Percy smiled wider. "It's Annabeth. She's-" Percy stopped talking when he turned to look at his bed.

Nico was a little alarmed at what Percy just mentioned. "_Annabeth?_" He thought as looked behind Percy. After a while, Nico spoke again. "Percy... what do mean by Annabeth?" Nico asked.

"Annabeth... she was just right over-" Percy pointed to the bed, From what Nico could see, Percy looks confused and the bed was empty.

Realization hits Nico. "Percy. It has been three month. Others hardly sees you." Nico explained.

Percy looked at Nico as if he said something unbelievable. "Percy. Annabeth is gone." Nico stated obviously.

That's when the son of Hades sensed a change in Percy. Percy looked confused, scared. Lastly, Percy's face scrunched in anger. "Bullshit!" Percy spatted. Nico was shocked. "Don't mess around, Nico!" Nico winced as Percy pushed him back to the door frame.

Nico remained quiet. He didn't know what to said but ended up saying what others would have deemed as a wrong move. "Percy... Annabeth is dead..." Nico hushed as he looked away.

Nico could still feel Percy's hands gripping him. "Look at me right in the eyes and tell me!" Percy hissed.

Nico did not dared to look at Percy. After a few moment of silence, he decided to man up and retorted. Percy need to know the truth... again. Nico faced Percy but that was a mistake. Percy looks looked like he could incinerated him. It was so scary that the son of Hades almost wanted to cry and ran away.

Nico was assured of his safety when Percy loose his grips and moved back. "No..." Percy was clutching his hair tightly. Nico saw that Percy eyes was quivering like a mad man. If he would had guessed, Percy's probably remembered what really happened. Although it sounded insensitive to say that he was relieved, Nico knew he was right. He truly cared for the son of Poseidon. More so than himself. Percy need to know that he have people supporting him. "Percy..." Nico called out.

Percy looked up. Nico was hurt with the way Percy looked. Percy was completely broken. Nico approached Percy, threading carefully. He stopped dead on his track when the fountain behind exploded. "_Styx. Not a good time._" Nico guessed. Nico wanted to say something but Percy beat him to it.

"Get out... GET. OUT." Percy hissed as he stared hard on the floor.

If Percy have eye power, there would be one huge hole on the floor. Percy was too much intimidating. It almost felt like being in the presence of a god. An angry one. Nico decided to walk out. As he closed the door, he could hear Percy mumbled a word. No doubt on his mind it was the name of the person that _killed_ Percy. _Annabeth_.

Nico stood outside the cabin and thought back of his plan. Fetch Thalia. Shadow travel _then_ fetch Percy and finish it with the meeting. Sounds good to Nico and he began gathering shadows. "Hopefully it will be easier with Thalia." Nico mumbled as he shadow travelled.

**NICO**

As soon as he reached, he saw Thalia and greeted her. At the same time, looking around to make sure he was not a target for dozens of adolescent's shooting practice. "Hey, Thalia." Nico said albeit mundanely.

"Nico." Thalia greet back.

Nico sighed. "We have a meeting," Thalia nodded. "Before that, I need help. It's Percy."

Thalia grabbed Nico hand as they shadow travelled to Camp Half-Blood.

**NICO**

Fetch Thalia. Checked. It went easier as Nico hoped for. Now, for the most difficult part. Percy. They both reached just in front of Poseidon's cabin. "Now what?" Nico asked.

"Stay here. I'll handle this..." Thalia replied in a serious tone. Nico just nodded as he watched Thalia went straight in without knocking and closed the door behind her.

It took quite some time. After a few muffled shouts and some noises later, the door opened and stepping out first was Percy. He look cleaned up and almost normal. Almost. His eyes was still somewhat empty but Nico could sense a glimmer of hope that Percy would be back to himself. Not exactly but at least, he will smile. Without knowing himself, Nico smiled at Percy. Percy looked somewhat surprised and he returned the same thing. Even Thalia was doing the same. It was one, very rare moment that Nico didn't think could happen again... and he held it close to his heart.

* * *

_**A/N: That's it! If I didn't know myself, I would think that this would be a three shot story of how those three coped with their losses. Anyway, next chapter will be up a week later (or earlier). Should I write out the scene between Thalia and Percy? Should the meeting include the gods telling them what truly happened in the war or should I just get the meeting done with and proceed to the invitation to the trial? Critic and suggest. Finally, review!**_


	5. 04: Recognition

_**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Apologize for the lateness. I planned on uploading on Sunday but oh well, read and review! (Very important note at the end!)**_

_**jamylynrogers : Well, I wrote what happened in the cabin. Both Thalia AND Percy views. As for the battle, I didn't. Instead, I'll write it as a flashback that haunts them. You know, like how you want to forget the bad things but it just haunts you. :)**_

_**GoldenDawn5598 : So, I hope I answered your questions. Thank you so much for your review. I'm really glad you love the story.**_

_**P.S. Want to know what I'm up to that I'm so busy not being able to write? Follow me at Instagram; imyasrelo**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 – Recognition**_

**PERCY**

Percy knelt in front of the broken fountain, staring at it for no reason. His mind was elsewhere. He snapped back to reality when he heard the door opening and closing. He heard a soft sigh as the footsteps of the person approached right behind him.

"Get up." It was the voice of Thalia. Percy was hoping she would just leave so he remained quiet. That didn't happened though as Thalia said the same thing again. Only this time, more demanding and louder.

"Leave me alone." Percy responded as he stood up.

Percy felt a hand on his shoulder as he was forced to turn around. Just as he was about to rebuke, Thalia hand swung across his face, giving him a tight slap that any other girls would be jealous of.

Percy took a moment before turning to face Thalia. He was angry and wanted to shove Thalia away. Percy raised his hand but stopped when he saw the teary eyed huntress.

"Do it." Came Thalia response.

What can Percy do? First it was Nico and now, Thalia. _They don't understand. They don't have the pain. Why can't they just leave me alone? _Train of thoughts arrived in his mind as quick as the rush hour. Percy dropped his hand.

As if reading his thoughts, Thalia tried to assure him. "We understand your pain, Percy."

Images of Annabeth and Percy himself flowed through his head. _Understand?_ Being apart from each other for many months and almost forgetting her. _Understand?_ Falling deep into Tartarus and barely surviving in the environment. _Understand?_ Battling horde of monsters, protecting each other back. _Understand? _Annabeth on that sick ritual site and dying without goodbye. _Understand!?_

"No! You don't understand!" Percy hissed as he grabbed both of Thalia shoulders. "Don't pretend like you do. You will never understand!" Percy said angrily.

Again, Percy was given another tight slap. This time, Thalia was really crying.

**THALIA**

"Don't pretend like you do. You will never understand!" Thalia was shocked at Percy comment. Unknowingly, Thalia slapped Percy. Hard. She felt tears running down her face. Thalia was hurt. Hurt by Percy words.

"Pretend?" Thalia asked. "Look around you, Percy. You think trapping yourself and sulking in this cabin will bring Annabeth back?" Thalia sniffed. "She's never coming back, Percy!"

"You don't think I know that?" Percy shouted back. "I don't need people coming in here, reminding me of the impossible! Every single reminder... it kills me..." Percy started crying too. "I don't need reminder-"

"Yes, you do!" Thalia screamed. "You're not the only one hurting here, Percy. Yes, Annabeth was the love of your life and yes, that kills you-" Thalia sobbed. "but it kills me too. Annabeth was my friend. She's as close to me like a sister. Annabeth was also one of the best damn thing that happened to me. I'm hurt too, Percy."

Thalia body began to trembled slightly. She could not contained her emotions anymore. Percy on the other hand was quiet. Speechless although his eyes still showed some anger.

"It's not just me, Percy. Nico is hurt too. Do you even know what's happening to him? I'll tell you... he's scared. A son of Hades- scared," Thalia let out a soft laughed in between her cries. "and the one person he look up to and admire is stuck inside this empty cabin sulking while he's out there living yet scared of what's going on in his mind."

Percy looked up. What Thalia just mentioned about Nico struck Percy hard as his face faltered. Thalia noticed but didn't stopped.

"Everyone in this camp lost somebody in the war and it's not fair that you're abandoning everything while the rest of us are dealing with as much as we can," Thalia wiped the tears off her face. "It's time for you to wake up and face reality. You're not alone, Percy." Thalia finally let out everything.

At the end of her rants, Thalia witness the most vulnerable moment of the savior of Olympus. Percy dropped to his knees and cried out loud. Percy punched the floor as Thalia knelt in front and hugged Percy.

"I can't do this anymore..." Percy sobbed. "I just miss her. I miss her, Thals."

Thalia hugged Percy tighter. After a while, Thalia told Percy to clean up as they have to be at Olympus for a meeting.

**PERCY**

After cleaning himself throughly, Percy stepped out of the bathroom where Thalia waited on one of the bed.

"Ready to go, Kelp Head?" Thalia smiled.

Percy just nodded. He went straight to the door with Thalia following behind. As he stood outside, the sun temporarily dazed him. Percy look down the cabin steps and saw Nico. After hearing what Thalia said about the son of Hades being scared of something, Percy was surprised to see Nico smiling at him. Percy heart ached at the thought of this young cousin of his experiencing. Percy swore to be there for Nico- and Thalia. The first step was, to show them that he can get through this. With that in mind, he smiled.

**PERCY**

Percy stood in front of Thalia and Nico, having a mini staring contest with the guy at the counter. Not long after, Nico got too bored of it a went closer upfront.

"Give us the keycard to the 600th floor to Olympus or I'll swear by my father name, I'll personally send you to my father domain." Nico said as the surrounding gotten gloomy.

The guy at the counter squeaked for a bit and scrambled for the keycard. After getting the keycard, all three of them went into the elevator, slotted in the keycard and went straight for the 600th floor. The usual happy, crappy music tuned in much to Nico dismay. Percy smiled a little at the annoyance Nico felt at the moment. Thalia just rolled her eyes. As they reached the designated floor, they stepped out with Percy in the lead. Spread all around the courtyard were statues and design done the one and only Annabeth Chase. Percy heart wrenched as if someone was clutching it.

"Come on, Percy. Just keep walking." Thalia said.

Percy started walking. Long strides and quick movement. For Percy, the walks along the courtyard felt more longer than the usual. For the first time in his visits to Olympus, he can't wait get inside the throne room. Percy was just about to cry before he managed to touch the door of Olympus. Percy sighed as he pushed the door open,

Inside the room, all the gods and goddess were present. All three of them went in front of Zeus and bowed together. Percy and Nico moved on to their respective father and bowed too. After that, Percy went in front of Athena. He looked on at the goddess, out of the sudden he knelt down and bow, albeit to hard and forceful that a slight thud was heard as Percy forehead touched the floor.

"I'm sorry. Sorry I couldn't protect Annabeth." Percy started crying.

Athena closed her eyes for the moment before opening them again. "No need for that. Get up, hero."

Percy slowly stood up but was unable to look at Athena. Zeus than started talking. "First thing first. I guess us being this big for be much help." Everyone nodded as the all shrunk to their normal human size.

**NICO**

Nico watched on as Percy slowly walked back to the middle of the room. All three of us stood there as the gods shrunk. It does helped a little as Nico felt it to be less intimidating.

"All of us here have reached a vote. There was no disagreement and everyone thought that this is the perfect thing, especially for you, Percy." Zeus spoke.

Poseidon stood straighter. "This is not a quest that we ask. Still, it is something that all of us needs the you to do."

"Go to the world outside. Do your best to live a mortal life. For protection, we'll grant you a safe passage for that very life. When you need help but only when you really needs it, we'll help to the best of our abilities and not against the Ancient Laws." Hades said as he looked on to Nico. Nico smiled.

Apollo and Hermes approached nearer to them. "We-" Apollo said as he point to himself and Hermes, "got you a place and believe us, you'll be surprise."

"Also-" Hermes cuts in, "It's in Manhattan, New York." At the mention of this, Nico saw Percy lights up a little. It for the best as Percy will be close to his mortal family. "After all," Hermes continued. "We're awesome." Both Apollo and Hermes said at the same time.

As Apollo and Hermes went back to their original problem, Nico felt very happy for Percy even Thalia was happy. However, Nico felt a little sad. Percy will be gone and he'll be alone. Nico looked at Thalia who also looked at him. They nodded, understanding each other. Nico walked to the front.

"Lord Zeus, if I may." Nico said. Zeus nodded as Nico turned to face Hades. "Father, I have a request. Please let me go with Percy." Nico said abruptly.

"Very well, you may." Hades replied quickly as if he expected it. He rest of the gods nodded in agreement.

Nico let out a huge sighed. He didn't think it was allowed. At least now, he a little assured. He can watch over Percy.

**THALIA**

It was Thalia turn. Nico had it easy. Artemis will be a different matter. After all, she's in the hunt. Leaving has it consequences. Despite that, Thalia knew what she want and she went ahead with a direct approach.

"Lady Artemis. I know this is sudden but I request to leave the hunt. I wanna be with them, it doesn't matter if they're mens but they are... my family." Thalia said albeit rapidly.

"Do you know what happen to huntress that leave the hunt? I turned them to animal and hunt them myself," Artemis said as the matter of fact. "I shall ask you again, Thalia. Are you sure of your decision?"

Thalia was scared. She was now on the floor, head bowed down. She didn't know how to respond. Earlier, she was determined but now, she's speechless. Thalia saw a movement in front of her. She looked up with a tear filled face. Percy and Nico stood protectively, weapons out.

Artemis stood up, her bow drawn and arrow notched and pulled back. "I need your answer, Thalia." Artemis asked again seriously.

Thalia stood up and cut to the front. "I want to be mortal again, with them." Thalia replied as she stood bravely.

Artemis maintain her position for a while. Few seconds later, her bow and arrow vanished as she smiled. "I'll give you permission, to leave the hunt, Thalia Grace."

Thalia lose her usual silvery glow and her tiara vanished. "Do I have your words that she will not be hurt?" Artemis direct her words to Percy and Nico. Their face turned more serious. "Yes."

Thalia smiled as she grabbed both of their hands.

"That's is all. Wait outside and Apollo will bring all three of you the your new home." Zeus said.

**PERCY**

As the three of them walked out, Poseidon came and stopped Percy.

"Percy," Poseidon was a little loss at word. "I want you to be careful." Poseidon warned.

"Poseidon." Athena called out behind Poseidon. "Not now, Athena." Poseidon replied. "I need to talk to Perseus. Just for the moment."

Poseidon turned around and walked away. Athena approached Percy. Percy stiffen a little. "Calm down, Percy." Athena assured him. "I just want to say that even though I don't approved of your relationship with my daughter, I know how much she meant to you or vice versa."

"She meant to me more than you could ever think." Percy blurted out.

"Careful of what you said, Perseus." Athena said coldly before smiling. "When she was taken away the first time, I manage to come to her in dream. I blame myself too not being able to help and being bounded by the Ancient Law." Athena confessed.

Percy was a little angry. He didn't want to hear that information. It sadden him too.

"She told me one thing that was very much clear. Whatever happens, don't blame Percy. It's no one fault. What's shall happen will happen. It's been written. Percy will blame himself but please, protect him, mother." Athena recounted.

Percy was now on the verge of crying. Athena place her hand on Percy face. "It hurt me so much when she said that. Especially with how her conditions were," Athena hand retreated. "Do live, Percy. For no one else. Live for the greatness you can achieved. Annabeth would want the same." Athena said as she walked away.

Percy wiped the tears off his face as he went outside. Apollo, Thalia and Nico was waiting. "Everyone, ready?" Apollo asked. Everyone nodded. "Be very surprise!" Apollo snapped his fingers.

**OLYMPUS**

"Why can't we just tell them?" Poseidon shouted.

"You know why, brother." Zeus sighed.

"They're our children, not puppets." Hades chimed in.

"I know that, Hades. It's not our decision. All we can do is just help them in whatever way we can. A little as possible." Zeus was exasperated.

"You meant none at all." Poseidon stated. He gripped his trident tighter as he vanished, returning to Atlantis.

"This better work, Zeus," Hades said coldly. "I won't let Nico be harm again. Not with what going on with him now." Shadows engulfed Hades as he too vanished.

Zeus returned to his throne and slumped down. He sighed loudly.

* * *

_**E/N: That's it! Turned out longer than I expected. That's a good thing, right? Sorry if my grammar not that good. I just write the way it is.**_

_**Anyway, the SHIELD trials will be up soon. "I thought they join SWORD? Why SHIELD trial?" Trust me people. I know where I'm going with this. With that, I need some OCs for the SHIELD trial. Just some character I can play around with. You can send in two but ultimately, I'll choose five if there's many.**_

_**Name: (Names... DUH!)  
Age: (above 25, any younger, the big three children won't be a surprising addition.)  
Personality: (as stated)  
Backstory: (write something about them, which agency they were from? CIA? FBI? Army? Navy? The work they done and stuff like that.)  
Gender: (self explain...)**_

_**That's all! Review!**_


End file.
